Complicated life of a father
by tomoko matsuda
Summary: Atobe and Tezuka have a daughter...
1. Chapter 1

Please read this one!!!! I'm begging you!!!!! Have fun!!!!

**Complicated life of a father**

Chapter 1: Atobe and Tezuka's home...

**At the condo **of Atobe and Tezuka...

"I told you I don't want to adopt a child!" Atobe shouted as he drank his wine furiously.

"But Keigo, it's much nicer to have someone other then the others, we have to adopt a child." Tezuka replied and eat his cabbage.

"Never!" Atobe protested and stood up from the chair and looked at Tezuka. "I'll never adopt a child!" And he stomped out of the room leaving a frustrated Tezuka.

Sudddenly, a loud **knock **can be heard, startling both Atobe and Tezuka. Tezuka stood up and went to the door thinking it's their other lovers. As he open the door, a loud cry of a baby was heard.

"P-please, you have to...take her..." A woman, as old as Tezuka begged giving the crying baby to Tezuka.

"B-but..." He was cut off when he heard a male voice shouting.

"You have to take care of her! Please!" The woman pleaded and pushed Tezuka inside the room as she closed the door. Inside the room, Tezuka looked at the baby who's crying. Then, all of a sudden, another knock was heard, this time the knock is aggressive.

"You! Did a woman came here?!!" The voice asked angrily. Tezuka looked at the door and the baby. "No." He answered as he heard foot steps leaving. He turned around and saw Atobe.

"What happened?" He asked as he looked at the baby.

"A child..." Tezuka said and smiled at the crying baby. "We'll adopt her."

"But I don't want a child!..." Atobe was cut off when Tezuka gave him the baby. Atobe looked at the baby and saw her cheeks red, with soft lips. The child stopped crying and opened her eyes to see Atobe. Then she laughed causing Atobe to blushed.

"What is it?!" He asked the baby blushing. Tezuka laughed and lifted Atobe's chin to meet his eyes. "She likes you." Tezuka teased and kissed Atobe.

**Tomorrow morning...at the private restaurant...**

"Really! You have a baby?!" Ryoma asked.

"Yup." Atobe replied as he take a sip from his drink.

"Can we have her too! I want a child!" Fuji asked looking at Tezuka and Atobe.

"Of course you can." Tezuka and Atobe said in unison.

"Seiichi and Jirou's late." Ryoma said as he looked at his watch.

**At the road...inside the car...**

"Come on Sei! We'll never be late!" Jirou said in confidence as he relaxed himself at the sit.

"We're seven minutes late damn it!" Seiichi cursed as he looked at the digital clock of the car.

"You're always like that Sei. Why can't you just relax. The other's are just going to wait for us." Jirou said earning Seiichi to glare at him. "I'm not like you." Seiichi said quietly and focused at the car. Jirou looked at him and pouted. "Why your always grumpy." He said and folded his arms while pouting cutely.

At last, Seiichi and Jirou arrived at the **private restaurant **and they looked for their other boyfriends. They spotted them and approached them.

"You're late." Syusuke said smiling as always.

"Sorry. It's Jirou's fault." Seiichi said and sitted beside Ryoma. Jirou pouted and sitted beside Syusuke.

"So. What's the reunion about?" Seiichi asked as he looked at Atobe and Jirou.

"Keigo and Mitsu will having a child!" Syusuke yelled cheerfully.

"Really? How come?" Jirou asked looking at Atobe and Tezuka.

Tezuka told the story last night about the baby. The others are in shocked of what happened. And because in the past they all have been boyfriends. They arranged their schedule of taking care of the baby. They all agreed and leave Atobe and Tezuka alone.

"Is this a good idea?" Atobe asked Tezuka.

"Yes. And we'll take care of the baby." Tezuka said and stood up. "Come on. I have work and you have work...taking care of the baby." Tezuka teased causing Atobe to blushed and pout.

**At the condo **of Atobe and Tezuka...

"Mou! It's really hard to be a mother!" Atobe said in annoyed tone as he feed the baby with milk. The baby just kept on cyring for heaven sake! Atobe decided to lay the baby at their bed. He also sat on the edge and caressed the baby's forehead. A small smile escaped from his lips and placed a gentle kiss at the baby's cheeks. He suddenly remembered something important.

**"WHAT IS HER NAME?!" **Atobe asked himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Giving name and all that crap...

Tezuka arrived late that night. He saw Atobe sleeping at the kitchen counter. He looked around and saw the baby lying at the sofa with pillows, sleeping. He smiled and approach Atobe. Tezuka looked at his sleeping figure and kissed his cheeks. Atobe started stirring and opened his eyes. He looked at Tezuka and smile.

"Welcome home dear." Atobe said queitly.

"I think you don't have enough strength to make out this evening." Tezuka teased and pecked Atobe's cheeks.

"I guess not...It's hard to be a _mother_..." Atobe looked at the clock and then looked at Tezuka. "Ne Mitsu, what's her name?" Atobe asked and suddenly fell asleep again. Tezuka looked at the baby and smile. **"I don't know."** Tezuka said to himself and chuckled.

Tezuka woke up early. It's Saturday so he have no work. In the other hand, Atobe's a magazine model and have work Saturday and Sunday. Tezuka was left with his daughter. He cleaned the condo and changed all the dirty fabrics. Until afternoon came and Tezuka settled down to rest. He thought of what Atobe asked him last night. About the name of their daughter. The first thought crossed his mind is Meme, but he knows Atobe will never like that cheap name so he decided to choose a luxurious name for their daughter. After thinking the names for merely 6 hours (that's the longest hour for picking a name!) he decided to name her Maria Leila. Tezuka hope Atobe will like the name.

When Tezuka called Leila, the baby suddenly laughed. He looked at "Leila" and smile. "You like that name?" Tezuka asked and nuzzled Leila's neck. "You're so adorable."

**When night came**, Atobe came back with lots of shopping bags with him.

"I'm home!" He called and put the shopping bags down. He entered the kitchen and saw Tezuka's cooking. "You know how to cook?" Atobe teased.

"Of course I do." Tezuka said in an annoyed voice.

"Oh! I have a surprise for you!" Atobe said and pulled Tezuka out of the kitchen. "I bought clothes for the baby! Isn't it cute!" Atobe said as he showed Tezuka the clothes he bought.

"That's nice of you Kei." Tezuka said smiling.

"Thank you!" Atobe said smiling as well. Then, they heard Leila cried.The two of them ran through the room and saw Leila lying down at the floor.

"Leila!" Tezuka shouted as he approached the baby and carried her, telling to stop crying.

"Her name's Leila?" Atobe asked putting a finger on his chin.

"Yes. I thought it's kind of sassy. You like it?" Tezuka asked caressing Leila's back to relax her.

"Sure. It's nice." Atobe said and came forward to the two of them. "You really look like a father holding _Leila_" He said seductively.

"Thanks!" Tezuka teased back and put Leila back at the bed and carried Atobe bridal style. "You want?" He asked.

"Sure!" Atobe answered.

_As years passed by._ Little Leila became a child. Running around the condo. Annoying her two fathers. Spending weekends with her other dads. All the things that a child have to experience had been experienced by Leila except for one thing...to have a mother. One night, while the happy, odd family was having diner...

"Papa Kei, where's mom?" Leila suddenly asked as she looked at Atobe who's choking. Tezuka patted his boyfriends back.

"Lei, mom will never come back, okay." Tezuka said patting Leila's head.

"But I want to have a mother!..." Leila was cut off when she saw Tezuka's eyes, glaring at her.

"One more time you ask that question I'm going to spank you, Maria Leila." Tezuka said as he ate his vegetables. Atobe looked at Leila who's pouting and then looked at Tezuka. He knew that when Tezuka called Leila by her full name, he's really annoyed.

"Don't be so hard on her Mitsu." Atobe said. Tezuka glared at Atobe. "Okay, fine." Atobe said and pouted as well.

--

**Melay: **_(That's my nickname!) _ Hope you like that one! I waited some months to fix our _stupid_ computer! Oh! And please review! I do apologize for making you wait, it's because of that damn computer...oh did I mention that? Sorry, it's because of our idiotic computer...okay fine...please review minna-san...I hate my computer...bye!

--

**If you like, here some preview for the next chapter...**

At the mall...

"It's been a while Leila." Syusuke said as he carried Leila. Leila chuckled and hugged Syusuke.

"Take care of her." Atobe said as the two of them leaved. Ryoma looked at Leila and Leila looked at Ryoma.

"Hello, papa chibi." Leila teased causing Ryoma to pop an anime vain/vein. (Sorry don't know the spelling!)

"Leila, stop teasing your father." Syusuke said and smiled at Ryoma. "Saa Ryo-chan, do you like to shop?" He asked. Ryoma groaned. He hates shopping...with Fuji Syusuke.

--

Hope that satisfied you! And if you like me to make a sequel about this story, please say it to me. I have something on my mind...hihihi... -sweatdrop-


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review...I apologize for the late update...I'm kinda lazy...lol! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:** The shopping...the one and only part our prince hate

**Tomorrow morning** was Sunday so the schedule says that Leila will spend her week at Ryoma and Syusuke's condo. Tezuka and Atobe waited for their other boyfriends at the mall to give to them Leila. Leila was really excited because she can tease Ryoma non-stop. Finally, the two arrived greeting the three.

"It's been a while Leila." Syusuke said as he carried Leila. Leila chuckled and hugged Syusuke.

"Take care of her." Atobe said as the two of them leaved. Ryoma looked at Leila and Leila looked at Ryoma.

"Hello, papa **chibi**." Leila teased causing Ryoma to pop an anime vain/vein. (Sorry don't know the spelling!)

"Leila, stop teasing your father." Syusuke said and smiled at Ryoma. "Saa Ryo-chan, do you like to shop?" He asked. Ryoma groaned.

First stop...the children's wear

Ryoma looked at the cute lolita dress and sighed. 'What on heaven and hell am I doing in here?' Ryoma asked himself. He looked at Leila and Syusuke who's currently busy looking at the dresses. _'Stupid Syusuke.'_

He heard Leila chuckle. Ryoma smiled absently. He always wanted to have a daughter to take care of. Syusuke likes that too but because of their age, they cannot adopt children. ( I just added it)

"Papa **chibi**! Why are you smiling?" Leila asked while tugging Ryoma's pants. Ryoma smiled and carried the little girl.

"Did you get what you wanted?" He asked. The little girl smile broadly.

"Hai! And Papa Syusuke will pay for it!" She answered while pointing at the said man.

"That's good." Ryoma said. 'And good because he's paying it.' (1)

After shopping, the happy, **_ODD_** family decided to eat in one of the restaurants.

"Papa Syusuke!" The little girl called. Syusuke looked at Leila smiling.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Syusuke asked.

Leila blushed. "Can I go to the toilet?" The two men stared at her.

"Saa Ryo-chan. Take Leila to the comfort room." Syusuke commanded.

"Why me?!" Ryoma whined.

"Because your always the **'uke'** and I'm always winning at our '**fights'**." Fuji said. (Don't ask.)

"But you can do it. You're more of an expert." Ryoma explained blushing at Syusuke's last comment. Fuji smiled. He always smile.

Suddenly, the argument was cut off when they heard a soft sniff. The two _fathers_ looked at the source of the sound. It's coming from their _daughter_.

"Why don't you want to go with me?" Leila asked, crying

"Well...because...um..." Ryoma stuttered.

"Because papa chibi is shy." Fuji answered for him. Ryoma nodded, smiling and then quickly frowned.

"I'm not shy!..." Ryoma yelped and blushed when he felt someone pinched his ass. He look at the suspect. Target lock.

"Come on Ryo-chan. Don't be shy." Syusuke cooed. Leila smiled and Ryoma frowned. Poor Ryoma.

"Okay! But just this once!" Ryoma shouted as the two chuckled.

At the woman's C.R.

For Ryoma, he really hates places like the mall, the park ( yeah he hates it...in this story) and most of all, **THE WOMAN'S C.R.**! To distract himself, he thought of what his life would happen, including Syusuke, Leila and his parents oh, and his other lovers as well. As he waited outside the comfort room, young girls, moms, teenagers and even old women were looking at him.

He heard someone whisper while entering the room.

"Why is he here mom?" The little girl asked her mommy.

"I don't know darling. I don't even know if it's a girl or a boy. Maybe both." The mommy answered.

As Ryoma heard it, blood vessel appeared in his forehead.

'Do I look a girl?!' He asked himself as he clenched his fist. **_'Stupid Syusuke!' _**

He debated himself for a while about his gender, thinking maybe he's a she but that's not possible because he have some -----------. Ryoma felt someone tugging his sleeves. He looked down and noticed his young girl.

"I'm done papa." Leila said. She yawned cutely and seeing this, Ryoma smiled.

"I think you're tired." Ryoma said as he lifted little Leila. The little girl hugged Ryoma's neck.

"I love you _papa's_." She said queitly and fell asleep.

And that's the end of out little cute story...JOKE!

--

At the parking lot of the condo (Tezuka and Atobe's condo) ...8 men stood outside the limo.

"So...the plan is settled. We'll do this at night time." A guy with glasses who looks like a kidnapper said to the others.

"YES!"

--

(1) Fuji here is a millionare, that's why Ryoma said it's good because he's paying it. You get it?

--

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Complicated life of a father**

**Chapter 4:** Is it really kidnapping?

At Atobe and Tezuka's condo...

"Thank you for taking care of her." Atobe said as he carried the sleeping girl.

"Sure no problem." Syusuke said smiling. Then he looked at Ryoma who's scowling.

"Whatever." Is the only reply of our prince.

"Saa...we should go now." Syusuke said breaking the ice at the three man. Atobe and Tezuka nodded and closed the door.

Inside Atobe and Tezuka's room...

"Mmmmm...Mitsu..." Atobe moaned as Tezuka touched his sensitive spots. While the two of them having their own world, they didn't notice that our little Leila's watching. Suddenly, the two love birds were interrupted.

"Papa Kei! Papa Mitsu! What are you doing?!" Leila asked innocently. Tezuka and Atobe froze.

"Um..." It was Atobe who recovered first. "We're...ar...p-playing a game, right! Playing a game!" Atobe shouted.

"Right." Tezuka answered, sweating a lot.

"Can I play too?!" Leila asked suddenly causing the two men to turned to stone.

Tezuka rose from the bed and headed towards the young girl. He carried Leila and placed a chaste kiss at her forehead.

"But it past your bed time." Tezuka said, caressing her hair.

"I can't go to sleep." Leila stated as she hugged her daddy back.

"We can read you a book!" Atobe suggested. Tezuka looked at him with wide eyes. "Really?" They both asked.

Atobe raised his elegant eyebrow. "Of course. Is something the matter with what I said?"

"Um...nothing." The two replied. Tezuka placed Leila between him and Atobe in the bed. Atobe reached at the book shelf and got a random book. As he started his story, they heard some shuffling noise outside their condo. Tezuka got alerted and looked at Atobe. Atobe nodded.

"What's going on?" Little Leila asked.

"Nothing dear." Atobe answered as he stood up from the bed.

Honestly, the two fathers noticed that someone has been spying them. From morning, lunch and afternoon, they can feel someone watching them. And because the two of them are rich, having a work like 'that', they thought it's the reason for all this. Hope you understand that...I'm not good in English...sorry

Tezuka turned off all the lights. Leila panicked a little but Atobe caressed her back making her calm down. Then Tezuka walked towards the door as he signaled to Atobe and unlocked the door of their condo. Then all of a sudden, the door opened revealing 8 men standing dumbly at the door.

"Um...It's dark." One of them said.

"Of course it is stupid. No one's home." One man answered, supposing the leader.

"What should we do boss?" A man asked.

"Well...we should look for anything our client asked." The leader answered as he opened the door widely but then he felt someone hitting him from the back. The leader eyes swirled as he slumped at the floor, knocking him cold. The others gasped nervously.

"BOSS!" The all shouted.

Because they are stupid, they all entered the room and all of them got hit from the back making them dizzy.

After awhile...

The man the leader opened his eyes and realized that he was tied on a rope. He was met by two handsome, hot boys and a little girl.

"So...you're the one who's spying the two of us." Atobe said while he crossed his hands.

"..." Was the only reply of our stupid kidnapper.

"What do you want from us?" Tezuka asked sternly. He glared at the leader and the leader swet-dropped.

"It's not our fault! Please forgive us!!" The man shouted, bowing. "We didn't really want to do this young master!"

"Young master?" The two asked.

"Don't you remember me young master? I'm your chief bodyguard when you're still in junior high!" The man explained.

"Daisuke Hanagawa? You mean, you're my chief bodyguard?!" Atobe asked bewildred at the statement.

"Um yes..." Daisuke answered.

"But what's the reason for doing this to your master?" Tezuka asked harshly.

"Someone asked us to do it." Daisuke answered.

"Who is it?" They both asked.

* * *

You guess who it is!

Sorry for the late update, I swear I'll update as soon as I can!


	5. Chapter 5

Please review. That's all…

Previously…

_"Daisuke Hanagawa? You mean, you're my chief bodyguard?!" Atobe asked bewildred at the statement._

_"Um yes..." Daisuke answered._

_"But what's the reason for doing this to your master?" Tezuka asked harshly._

_"Someone asked us to do it." Daisuke answered._

_"Who is it?" They both asked._

**Chapter 5:**Leila' s grandfather?!

"It's your father, young master." Daisuke replied.

"What?!" Atobe asked in surprised.

"He wants to see your daughter but to angry to visit you two so he asked us to kidnap the girl."

Tezuka growled. Atobe touched his hands.

"I see…" Atobe said as he recovered from shock. He untied Daisuke and the stupid bodyguards and then walked out of the room. Tezuka looked at Atobe's retrieving back. He looked back at Daisuke.

"I'm sorry if we bother your night, Tezuka-san." Daisuke said, head low.

"It's okay. But why is he doing this to us?" Tezuka asked Daisuke.

Daisuke looked at him sincerely. Tezuka lowered his head.

"After that day, we promised him that he'll never see us again. But why now? Now that we have a family?" Tezuka murmured.

[I know a little OOC!

"I understand what you feel." Daisuke explained. "But we can't do anything. The old man is dying and his only wish is to see his granddaughter. He said to me that it's his last wish."

Tezuka looked at him.

"How did he know that we have a daughter?"

"Even if you didn't noticed it. Atobe-sama watched the two of you every week. Even though he hates what his son became, he still cares for young master." Daisuke said.

At Leila's room…

Atobe walked in as he spotted his little angel. He smiled quietly but then scowled as he remembers his father.

"Do you really hate me father?" Atobe asked himself as he caressed Leila's cheeks.

Back at Tezuka and Daisuke…

Tezuka looked outside the window. He then sighed.

"Okay. We'll let Mr. Atobe see Leila." Tezuka said sternly. "But after that, promise that he'll never bother us again."

Daisuke grinned.

"Thank you Tezuka-san!"

After the incident, Atobe walked up slowly. He rubbed his eyes and looked for Tezuka.

"Where is he?" Atobe asked no one in particular. He heard footsteps running towards the room.

"Papa Kei! Papa Kei!" Leila shouted as she entered the room. She hugged Atobe.

"What is it honey?" Atobe asked.

"Papa Mitsu told me that we're going to my grandpa's house!" Leila answered cheerfully. Atobe smiled and then reality hit him.

"_Papa Mitsu told me that we're going to my grandpa's house!"_

"_Grandpa's house!"_

Atobe jaws dropped.

'Grandpa means my father!' Atobe thought.

"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you earlier." Tezuka said as he leaned on the door frame.

Atobe looked at him.

"Why?" Atobe asked quietly.

"Your father is dying Kei. His last wish is to see his granddaughter." Tezuka replied softly.

"But?..." Atobe was cut off when Leila touched his hands.

"What's the matter papa Kei?" Little Leila asked, looking at Atobe innocently.

"Okay. I'll go…"

_-At the mansion of the Atobe…office of Mr. Atobe a.k.a. Ore-sama's father-_

A knock was heard and the guards opened it.

Atobe and Tezuka stood with a little girl in the middle of the couple. Mr. Atobe looked at the three of them.

"Keigo!" Mr. Atobe exclaimed as he stood up.

"Hi father…It's nice to see you alive…" Atobe stopped when Tezuka nudged his elbow.

"As we promised, we brought Leila for you to see." Tezuka said casually.

Mr. Atobe looked at the little girl and smiled sweetly. Leila hid behind Atobe's legs. Atobe looked at the girl.

"But how did the two of you?..."

"We adopted her."

"Oh I see…" Mr. Atobe moved forward as he bend his knees to reached the height of the little girl. "Hello? Do you know who I am?"

Leila nodded shyly. "Yes sir. Your papa Kei's father and my grandfather!"

Mr. Atobe smiled.

"What a cute little girl." He stood up as he looked at Tezuka. "Will you give me some time with my little girl?"

Tezuka nodded.

"Sure…"

**End of chapter 5…**

I'm sorry I didn't update. You know, exams, studies etc…

But I'm so happy I updated…

Don't worry I'll keep it up.

Oh! And today's my b-day.

Happy b-day to me!

Ja mata ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**: The past, how it all began...

_**5 years ago... Seigaku grounds**_

_Atobe Keigo, the buchou of Hyotei Gakuen, the president of the student council was waiting outside the Seigaku gate for his over._

_He sighed impatiently as he looked at his expensive wrist watch._

_'It's our first date, and he's late. How immature...' Atobe thought as he sighed again._

_Then, he heard people bidding goodbye to each other. He waited and waited as the tennis team member go out, chatting with each other. Finally, Tezuka Kunimitsu arrived._

_Tezuka went to his lover and smiled._

_"Sorry..." Tezuka wasn't finished when Atobe kissed him deeply in the lips._

_"You stupid buchou. How can you do this to me?" Atobe asked seductively as he licked his lips._

_'He's in for tonight.' Tezuka thought as he imagined their first love making._

_"I said I'm sorry. Now, let's go." Tezuka said as he held Atobe's hands._

_"Okay!" Atobe said gleefully._

_Unknown t the two of them, pairs of eyes were watching them from behind._

_**At a local restaurant...**_

_"You actually eat here? I can't believe you." Atobe murmured as he looked at the menu._

_"Don't be such a brat." Tezuka retorted. He scanned the menu, hoping for something to catch his eyes._

_Atobe looked around and saw Ryoma and Seiichi walked together at the restaurant. He nudged Tezuka by elbow._

_"Hey look! Sei and Ryo are on a date!" Atobe said as he smirked._

_"Are you jealous?" Tezuka teased and pecked Atobe's cheeks._

_Atobe looked at him in annoyance._

_"Are you?" He threw back the question._

_"Well...we both like them." Tezuka answered bluntly. Atobe chuckled._

_After the date of the two captain, they decided to spend their night at the XXX park._

_Atobe rested his head at Tezuka's shoulder and closed his eyes, enjoying the cold breeze of the air._

_"I'm really happy that we went to a date." Atobe murmured. He touched Tezuka's hand and squeezed it gently. Tezuka did the same._

_"Aa." Tezuka answered, smiling a bit._

_Atobe smiled._

_"Do you still remember the day you confessed to me?" He asked out of the blue. Tezuka blushed._

_"Yes. Why?" _

_Atobe chuckled._

_"I can't still forget your face back then." _

_**2 months ago...**_

_**Tezuka tapped his foot and looked at the gate of the famous Hyotei Gakuen. He swallowed ver nervously.**_

_**Today was the day Tezuka Kunimitsu will confessed to Atobe Keigo.**_

_**When the last person went out of the premises, he expected Atobe will be the next.**_

_**'Easy Kunimitsu. You can do this...' Tezuka didn't finished his thought when Atobe tapped his shoulder.**_

_**"Are you okay, Tezuka?" Atobe asked concernly towards his friend. **_

_**"Ah...y-yah!" Tezuka answered nervously. He mentally scolded himself.**_

_**So much for being a stoic buchou**_

_**"Why are you here? Will you report the next tournament of Seigaku?" Atobe asked and tugged his tennis bag.**_

_**"A-ctually, I'm here b-ecause I have s-omething to tell y-ou." Tezuka stuttered out.**_

_**"Really? What is it?" Atobe asked.**_

_**"W-well...I...um..." Atobe looked at his friend. It is rarely to see Tezuka Kunimitsu like this.**_

_**"Hmmm..."**_

_**"Ano...I...I..." Tezuka blushed furiously. He shut his eyes tight.**_

_**"I like you! Will you go out with me?!" Tezuka shouted as he bow in front of Atobe. "It's okay if you don't want to be my boyfriend! It's okay if you like girls! It's okay if you!..." **_

_**Atobe put his fingers into Tezuka's lips. Smiling sincerely.**_

_**"Took you long enough. If you didn't confess, I will be the one who'll confess to you." Atobe joked as he kissed Tezuka straight in the lips.**_

_**'Thank you...'**_

_Back to reality..._

_Atobe chuckled again._

_"Will you stop chuckling." Atobe demanded strictly._

_"Gomen!" Atobe apologized._

_"I hope this love will last forever..."_

_

* * *

_

**End of chapter 6**

-Did you like it. I hope you do...

-Please review!

-Arigatou

-Ja mata ne!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**: Is this the right thing, my love?

Atobe looked at his bedroom for the first time in 5 years. He smiled silently as he remembered his happy days in the room.

"Time passed by so quickly. I didn't even notice it." Atobe said no one in particular. He closed the door quietly and walked down the long corridor.

Atobe stopped and looked down the garden.

_My daughter...is it really the right thing?_

Then, he felt ahand caressing his shoulder. Atobe looked at the person behind him and smiled.

"Hi Mitsu." He greeted.

"What are you thinking about?" Tezuka asked his lover and continued to massaged his shoulder.

"Nothing."

"Come on, tell me."

"Okay. I'm just thinking what will happen in the future. When Leila grow older." Atobe said as he touched the hand. Tezuka sighed.

"Look at me Kei." Tezuka touched Atobe's cheeks. "Leila's a smart girl. She'll understand us." Tezuka said.

Atobe smiled for the 3rd time.

"I know."

**Dinner**

Mr. Atobe smiled at the couple.

"Even though I disapproved at the two of you. I'm still glad that you raised a good girl like her." Mr. Atobe said to the two of them. Atobe and Tezuka smiled.

"Ne, grandpa, why didn't you approved at papa Kei, and papa Mitsu's love?" Leila asked innocently.

"You'll understand when you become older." Tezuka said.

_Tomorrow morning, the odd couple bid goodbye to the old man together with a little girl. They drove back home, not speaking to each other._

"By the way! Papa Kei! My birthday's next week! I'm going to be-" Leila paused as she counted in her hands. "4!" She shouted gleefully.

"Yah. And we have a surprise for you." Atobe said. Tezuka looked at him.

"We have?"

"Yes, and it's going to be fun." Atobe snickered. Tezuka sweat dropped.

_'I don't like what he's thinking.' _Tezuka thought as he parked at the parking lot of the condo.

* * *

I'm sorry if it's to short, I'm lazy enough to continue this but don't worry, I'm going to keep it up. Thank you for the reviews, I appreciated it. And by the way! Advance happy birthday for my best friend Elizabeth! You're the best and I love you! (As a friend)

Please review! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:** Leila's birthday part A

**At Tezuka and Atobe's condo; Leila's room**

Leila opened her eyes slowly as she heard a loud banging noises outside her room. She groaned.

"What's happening?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

_"Yes, and please deliver it as soon as possible. Thank you." _Leila recognized the voice and it's her father Kei.

_"Why are you so excited, Kei?" _Tezuka's voice asked.

_"Well, our daughter will be four! And I'm so proud of her!" _Atobe answered.

Leila rise from the bed and yawned.

"They're so noisy." She complained as she slipped her slippers and walked outside the room. Once she was outside, she saw Keigo sitting on the couch, ear glued on the phone while Tezuka was signing some papers at the study table.

"Ohayou, papa Kei, papa Mitsu." Leila mumbled and walked towards the two. She kissed Tezuka's cheeks and Atobe's.

Tezuka smiled at his daughter. "Good morning too. Eat your breakfast, we're going to the mall to buy you clothes."

Leila smiled. "Really? But why?"

Tezuka kneeled down to reach the level of the little girl. "It's your birthday."

Leila gasped. "Really?! You're going to throw a birthday party for me? That's so nice!" She squealed.

Atobe put the phone back to it's holder and look at Leila. "Yup. Now go and eat and then change your clothes."

Leila nodded enthusiastically. "Hai!"

After eating and dressing, Leila Tezuka found herself on the car. She's smiling happily as she watched the view.

Atobe looked at her daughter and smiled.

"What color of dress do you want, Lei?" He asked.

Leila put her finger on her chin as she thought. "Hmmm, I like coral blue but it's a formal party so I think I like pink."

Atobe nodded. "Okay."

They arrived at the mall and Tezuka parked the car at the parking lot. (Duh) They decided to go first at the children's wear.

"Waaah, so many beautiful things!" Leila said. She touched a sleeveless shirt and smiled.

"Now, let's see what's best for you." Atobe muttered. He looked around and noticed a pink dress hanging from a nearest shelf.

"Hey, that's nice!" He saud as he walked towards it and grabbed the dress. Tezuka and Leila followed him.

"It's nice." Tezuka commented with a monotone voice. Atobe and Leila looked at him with a weird eye. (Looks like this: --)

"You don't look interested." They both commented.

Tezuka sweat dropped. "Well, I think it's cute!"

Atobe and Leila 'hmphed' and continued to admire the dress. Tezuka sighed.

'Man, those two are really alike.' He thought.

The three of them come to a decision to buy the dress. Now, to the invitations.

Atobe called all of his team mates from his junior highschool days and same as Tezuka. They also called the other dads of Leila. Oh, in case you are wondering, the setting of the party will be held on a private hotspring (Atami, Shizuoka) and all guest are acquired to bring clothes. (Well)

* * *

The next chapter will be continued 

So, I updated.

Reminder: I'm just disappointed because of some sitcoms in the television that are saying something about Filipino's. The doctors working abroad are heroes because they saved lives of other people who they didn't even know and Filipino's are good in English. Some Americans are discriminating them because Philippines are considered a 3rd world country well, I'm telling you that we are not dumb people. If you're wondering why I'm saying this is because the shows are saying something about us that are not good. And last but not the least, Philippines is a good place and many sights can be seen in here. Especially here in Laguna, Pansol. Lots of resorts and hot springs.That's all!


	9. Chapter 9

**Complicated life of a father**

Chapter 9: The birthday party

After all the preparations, Leila walked at the center of the open room and looked around. She saw Ryoma, Syusuke, Jirou, Seiichi and her own dads, Keigo and Mitsu. She smiled as the crow looked at her with admiration. She wore a pink dress with ribbon and a matching pink headband that is a good combination for her hair color. Atobe kept on taking pictures while Tezuka is proud of his daughter.

"Happy birthday to you! Mia!" All the visitors greeted after the birthday song. The party was held on a hotspring and everyone who are invited came. Some of the Hyotei regulars and Seigaku regulars attended and the other teams as well.

After saying her wish silently, the little girl blew the candle and everyone clapped in delight. Atobe's father was also there, celebrating is grand daughter's birthday. Mia smiled and chuckled when she saw many people gathered at that place. She felt really happy, seeing all her father makes her really important. The crowd scattered all over the places, eating the food (or rather consuming it). Atobe approached his daughter and petted her head.

"Did you enjoy it Leila?" Atobe asked, caressing Leila's head.

Leila smiled. "Of course I did! Thank you!"

Atobe gasped a bit but quickly smiled back. He was so proud of his daughter, and now she's all grown up. He picked the young girl and carried her.

"What're you doing?" She asked cutely.

"I'm giving you a free ride!" Atobe answered, walking all around the place, chatting with the visitors. Meanwhile, at the father's place (which is Ryoma, Syusuke, Seiichi and Jirou)

Seiichi looked at Leila who's talking to the visitors with her daddy Keigo. He glanced at his ex-lovers.

"I'm happy that Leila turned 4. I can't believe it, yesterday, she's only crying and sucking milk, look at her now." He said.

Jirou smiled. "Yah! I missed those old days."

Ryoma and Syusuke looked at each other and then to other. "But how will Keigo and Mitsu explained this to Leila when she got older. I mean they can't hide it forever." Syusuke suddenly said, Ryoma nodded.

"It's up to them. It's their choice." Jirou answered.

Unknown to the four, Tezuka heard their conversation and thought about it. They knew that the right time will come to say the truth that Leila's just an adopted child but what will her reactions be. Will she be angry or will she remain with them.

Tezuka was disturbed when Oishi tapped him at the shoulder. He turned around and saw his old friend. Oishi Syuichiroh smiled Tezuka and congratulated him.

"Thank you Oishi." Tezuka said sincerely.

Oishi smiled at him. "I know that something is bothering you."

"Well..." Tezuka looked at his right and lowered his head. "It's just that, I'm worried Leila knowing the truth and what will her reactions."

Oishi thought for a minute. "You know Tezuka, I believe that Leila really love the two of you and I know that she'll be grateful having you, and because she loves Atobe and you, Leila will accept the truth even though it's painful. You know, love have many reactions, it can led to anger, happiness, lust and many more and love have to sacrifice, if you really love her, you must respect her reactions and accept it."

Tezuka stared at his old time friend and smiled. "I thank God because I have a friend like you Oishi."

"Glad to know."

After the tiring and successfuly party, everyone bid goodbye to the celebrant and went home (so off they go). Tezuka and Atobe along with their 4-year old daughter also went home to rest.

**At the condo**

Leila opened the door and burst. Tezuka had a hard time carrying all the presents so they asked a servant boy to carry it to their pad. Atobe flopped on the couch, massaging his aching shoulders. Tezuk placed the presents and the side of the living room and sat beside his lover.

"Leila's really happy, right?" Tezuka said absently, caressing Atobe's head.

Atobe nodded and yawned. "Let's go to sleep and we'll arrange it tomorrow."

"Okay."

Atobe and Tezuka first stopped at their daughers room but could not find her. They went to their own room and found Leila at their bed, sleeping and snoring quietly. They entered the room quietly and covered their daughter blankets to keep her warm. They slept beside Leile, guarding her as the night went on.

**End?..**not yet!

Leila opened her eyes at the sound of birds chirping outside. She looked at her each side only to find his two fathers, their hands wrapped around her waist. She smiled gently and snuggled closer to them, wanting the moment to never last.

But alas, the alarm clock alarmed (that's why it is called an alarm clock) waking the two men. Tezuka rubbed his eyes and rise up from the bed, stretching. Atobe did the same and looked at the clock.

"Its time."

**End**

Sorry for the late updation, the result of my exams were given to us and my highest score is English. Can't believe it. So, I hope you enjoyed another one of my story and hope to find you at my other stories. Please **REVIEW.**

And the next chapter will be a thrilling one, and many secrets are revealed.

So watch out.

TTFN! Tata for now!


End file.
